Grading Bethesda's Press Conference E3 2016
Jared reviews Bethesda's E3 2016 press conference. Is it as good as last years? Synopsis Bethesda is at a disadvantage, because they couldn't top last year, because it was the first one they did. This year's conference was good. A new game was shown off at the start. Quake Champions looks like it will go back to Quake 3 with different character abilities and influenced by League of Legends. Doom was awesome, so if they give Quake the same treatment, it will be awesome. It sounds like the game will only be on PC. Then they started stroking their won dicks, showing off the awards they got. They showed Elder Scrolls Legends and finally showed some gameplay. It is very much like Heartstone. It has single player stuff with it. Jared wants a co-op mode. They were stroking Fallout 4's dick saying how amazing it was. Jared was underwhelmed by Fallout 4. What they showed - the building stuff - was what Jared liked. You can build your own vault. Jared hopes that players can experiment with it. There will be much more building stuff.Fallout Shelter is getting an update, with new quests. It will be on PC now. Bethesda went to a remaster of Skyrim where the graphics were better. The consoles can now use mods. Jared doesn't care too much because he plays on PC. Jared describes the next new game that was shown. There wasn't gameplay footage, it was just CGI. It was revealed to be Prey. Jared discusses how this reveal is odd. The original game came out on the Xbox and had anus doors! It looks like it has nothing to do with the original game. They had a Prey 2 at E3 a few years ago that looked awesome. Then it was cancelled, and no one knows why. And now a new one has shown up. Jared is intrigued by the new one. They started talking about Doom some more. Jared loved it. They need to do something to continue the story. Jared wants a extended story because it would come sooner then a Doom 2. Doom is becoming free and becoming shareware. The first level of Doom can be downloaded for free. They started stroking the dick of Elder Scrolls Online. Jared wonders who gave it a game of the year. Jared hasn't checked the game back, but he was not super impressed by it. Dark Brotherhood is coming soon, and there will be an update that removes level restrictions to make it closer to an Elder Scrolls game. Jared is concerned about the MMO aspect. People will exploit an area that will get people leveled up quickly. There was a demo of Doom in VR, which looks really cool. Fallout 4 will be VR compatible. The Vive is awesome, and Jared is impressed by it. The conference was ended with Dishonored 2. There was a whole 20 minuted devoted to it! They finally showed some actual gameplay. It looks really cool. Jared discusses the character's powers. He then discusses the time travel element. Another trailer was shown after that. Overall, it was good. There were no bomb announcements. Quake Champions was the biggest announcement. Jared hopes it doesn't become a trend for Bethesda to rely on games that are already released. Jared wants the new Prey back. The presentation was solid. It dragged on at the end because there was so much time devoted to Dishonored. Jared was getting bored as it took too long to get to the gameplay footage. Bethesda gets a B. Jared is concerned that they may not be able to keep this up. Much better than EA! Category:E3 Category:Videos